The Importance of One
by pinkcracker89
Summary: Who knew that the number 1 would have such an impact on her life.
1. Chapter 1

It had been one year since the day her and her brother shared there first real kiss together. 11 months since they decided to become a official couple. She despised lying constantly to everyone around her, but if that's the price she had to pay to be with him she would do it. It had been eleven weeks since the day she decided to give all of herself to the one person she loved the most in the world. 11 days since he told her that he couldn't do it anymore and broke her heart into a million pieces. 1 week since he started seeing the vampire girl form across the street. 1 day since Harper had bought her that dreadful test to take. 1 hour since she decided that it was time to stop being a coward and take the test. 1 minute ago Alex Russo's life changed. Here she was 16 and pregnant and only 1 person outside of her and Justin knew who the father was. 1 second since Harper annoyingly announced " Alex OMG your Pregnant"!


	2. Chapter 2

OK I hope everyone likes this story. First let me say I really never expected me to support any incest couple but for some reason Jalex became the exception. There chemistry on the show is just too much too ignore, and how cute of a couple they make and even better how great of a story they can make.. So please leave reviews...

Chapter 2 Nah Really

" Harper shhh,! I just found out ok I am so not trying to inform everyone downstairs!.'" This was a lot for Alex and she didn't know where to go after finding this out. God how could this have happened.? They used protection every time right? Well there was that one time that she was on antibiotics for the flu. They say that can like totally cancel out you birth-control,but come on Justin knew she was on medicine he would have known right? It didn't matter how she got pregnant she just had to get off the dirty bathroom floor and figure out what to do next. She already had step 1 figured out dispose of pregnancy test.

" Ok Harper we have to get out rid of this like now. No one can find out OK, at least not until we can figure out who to pin the whole baby daddy thing on."

" Alex WHAT? Your not going to know pin it on like I don't know lets say the baby's real father. I know this might sound crazy and all, but I don't know isn't that who the whole getting knocked up thing is supposed to be blamed on." Alex slapped her head in frustration seriously was Harper this dumb, she couldn't just say hey mom dad Justin knocked me up. You ready to be grandparents? Seriously the one person who knew all her secrets had to be completely clueless." Harper" Alex stared at Harper and then spoke really slow"Yes hun that is what normal people would do, but you see my child's father well is my brother Dumb-nut." Harper felt seriously stupid now, you could see it on her face. The way she looked down and just sighed and then casually looked back up at Alex from the cold marble bathroom floor. " Alex is there a way that you can like use magic to make sure your pregnant. To you know be 100% positive before we have to tell everyone." Yeah there is. That' s an awesome idea. I can find out how far along I am and everything." Harper was all excited again she felt smart and helpful and Alex knew that and she didn't have the heart to tell Harper that she had figured that out yesterday when she was worried that she was pregnant. She had memorized the spell and everything. The problem was during the spell Alex would actually be asleep,so there needed to be a second person there to capture the images with the magic camera. Alex had already casted the spell on her camera to be able to photograph the child inside her like a sonogram machine, and she had everything ready all that was left was to say the spell. " Harper listen to me I will say the spell OK?" Harper looked at her taking in every word with precaution making sure she didn't miss a single instruction. " Harper nod so I know your listening, geez you could at least give the pregnant girl some acknowledgement." Sorry Alex I was just trying to remember everything you said. Harper the only thing I have l said was to listen. Well Alex that could be important! OK OK whatever Harper look when I say the spell a machine will appear OK" Harper nodded

" Thanks for the acknowledgement." "No prob Alex." OK listen once the machine appears a green light will shoot out and it will then penetrate my stomach you will then see an image appear on the screen. My camera will be attached to the screen OK." Harper nodded " Take as many pictures as you can when the baby appears on the screen OK". " Aye Aye captain", Harper stated to Alex. Listen Harper you have literally like 20 seconds to do this OK. So are you ready Harper? "I am ready for battle." Here goes nothing thought Alex. " Pregnium Scencrium Bealy" Alex then drifted into a deep sleep.

When Alex awoke she could tell something wasn't right. She opened her eyes and could see Harper standing there frightened and just terrified to be honest, which scared Alex. Something must be wrong with her baby.

" Harper whats wrong is the baby OK."

"Oh dear the baby is fine but you young lady are not" And that's when it hit her Harper wasn't traumatized because of her baby she was shocked due the fact her mother had just found out she was pregnant.

"UH Hi Mom so you ready to be a grandmother?" "Do you hate me?"

" Honey I could never hate you but this is a big deal" Alex broke down in tears she couldn't be strong even for one more minute. Mommy I am so scared the father wants nothing to do with me and I am only 16. Sweetie it will be OK you have me, daddy, Harper and your brothers we will all be there for you. "

And there it was the one thing she was scared of the most her child's father was her brother. What was she supposed to say to that. Her babies father was her brother and she knew nothing outside of the fact she was pregnant, which reminded her the pictures. "Harper did you get to take any pictures.?" Yeah I got take three of them" Harper exclaimed with so much excitement you could tell that she was proud of herself that she was able to the job and do it well. Alex sat there scared this is what would be the moment that would defy if she had to tell her family now or if it could wait a while. She already knew the answer to that. She had the flu a week after they started having sex, which would mean she was at least 10 weeks. Alex was so nervous she couldn't look at the pictures, it was too much too soon, so she asked the one person she knew wold have all the answers. "Mom can you look for me I need to know how far along I am"? " Sweetie don't you want to see for yourself ?'' "Not yet,it will be to real please will you just do it? " OK, Harper hand me the camera. Alex watched Harper walk slowly over to her mother, and watch her mother slowly scroll through the information that the machine had provided the camera with. It would tell them how far along she was, with the gender was and even the blood type. It seemed liked hours had passes when her mother finally put the device down that held her future,and everything in it. "Theresa looked at her daughter and asked one question. " Alex do you want this baby?" Alex already knew the answer to this question. She knew it the minute the stick showed two pink lines. It surprised her, but the answer was yes. "Yeah mom I do." Theresa wasn't shocked by her answer she could tell by the way Alex had her hand pressed protectively over her belly. " Well okay then let's talk about this baby. First thing you should know you are exactly 10 weeks pregnant, and you will be having a precious little boy." Alex couldn't believe it she was going to have a baby boy. She knew things were going to be hard, but right now all she wanted to do was see him. " Mom hand me the camera." The first picture was him rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands. The next picture he was sucking his tiny thumb, and the very last picture showed him trying to put his little fist in his mouth. Alex fell in love with this little boy,and after seeing this picture she had one thing on her mind. She was going to be a single mom and she was going to protect him from everything and everyone. "Alex her mom called out to her,"I think we should tell everyone." Ok let's go I want to get this part over as soon as possible!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been one year since him and his sister kissed for the first time in an empty lair after a grueling argument concerning him and a girl that he was thinking about taking out. 11 months since he decided that trying to erase his feeling for his sister and the memory of that kiss would be impossible. So Justin Russo decided that for the first time in his life he would take a risk, which meant he would attempt a relationship with his sister. For months they continued an amazing relationship, but unlike Alex the lying to the people around him became too much. He loved her with his entire heart, but he just couldn't stand the look on his parent's, best friend's, and brother's face every time he lied to them. He was a bad liar and he knew that, and he knew that every time he lied, they knew it too, but trusted him thinking that if he was lying he probably had a good reason. But as time went by and the more lies he told the better he got the more it scared him. He didn't want to be that person, so he begged Alex to just take the risk and tell every one. Sure, he knew everyone would be mad and wouldn't understand, but he knew in his heart that they wouldn't disown them or kick them out. He figured he would have to work to stay at his home maybe pay rent. He knew that would probably be his dad's compromise for him and Alex to be able to continue their relationship. Alex refused though claiming that he was wrong and naive to think it would be that easy. She refused to be honest with the people they loved, so 11 days ago he ended their relationship. 1 week ago he started dating the girl across the street hoping that maybe the thought of him moving on would wake Alex up and she would agree to tell, so they could be together. Now things have changed, because 1minute ago his sister just announced to his family that she is pregnant.

Justin couldn't believe it. How did this happen. The only word he could muster up was "how"

Teresa looked at him and felt sorry for the boy who felt so helpless in this situation. She knew he wanted to help his sister, but no one knew how right now. "Justin well when two people fall in love.."

" No Mom I mean how did this happen. I thought that you and dad decided that Alex could be on birth control, so Alex how did this happen.. Alex looked at him very confused here he was pretty much admitting that he was the father in her opinion. She was clear that she was not ready for her parents to know, so she was going to keep it that way.

" Well Justin I don't think that is any of your business. I just thought as my brother you should know that you will be an uncle and, I hope that you will support me in this hard time. Out side of that I don't feel like saying anything else." Alex was pissed he moved on why did he care and she was raising her son on her on, and that was that.

Justin couldn't believe the way she was acting this was his baby he did have a right to know. He had a right to know everything that was going on with this child, and how it happened when he was under the impression that they were extremely safe. He knew she wouldn't answer his questions right now,so he would just have find out later when they were alone.

Jerry couldn't believe it his little girl was pregnant. " Are you keeping the baby Alex?" He need to know.

"Yeah dad I am, and it's a little boy. I am 10 weeks along according to the Pregnuim spell."

Jerry looked at his little girl standing there scared and alone. Where was the douche bag who got her pregnant? " Alex who is the father, and why is he not here with you telling all of us this ?"

Alex scoffed he was here, but she wasn't telling them that. So she said the first thing that came to mind that she knew would answer questions including the Justin's. " My son's father has moved on from me, and I know he will want nothing to do with me and my child, so I have decided to be a single mom. I got pregnant because of a stupid misunderstanding of antibiotics and birth-control being mixed together. I forgot that they kind of cancel each other out, but oh well what's done is done. The fact is that there will be a beautiful addition to our family, and I know it will be hard, but I have the greatest family in the world, and I know we will get through it. Now being pregnant makes me puke every hour,so enough of this mushy love stuff. Let's hug before I puke and then I am going to take a nap and then we can talk."

The hug was quick and awkward, she was still Alex and hugging was still not her thing, but she knew it would make her dad feel better. She felt bad because her mother who had been so strong before was crying and Max who was unfortunately at a friend's house would have to hear from his parent's later that he was getting a nephew. She even felt bad for Justin , she had just kicked him out of her child's life 10 minutes after he found out that he was having a child. She knew it wouldn't be that easy, so as she walked up the stairs into her room, she wasn't surprised to see him there on her bed waiting for the the fight of her life.

"Your not keeping him away from me!" Justin said with not only hurt but with anger in his gray eyes.

She didn't want a fight she was tired, and she really was puking every hour so she calmly sat beside him and decided that this was the time to have this conversation."Never said I was Justin. You will be his uncle. You'll be at every party every event of his life, but as his uncle not his father."

He couldn't believe her did she really think it would be that easy he loved her and he loved the child growing inside of her. " Wrong Alex I am that child's father and I will not let him grow up without one. So go ahead and get that out of your head. Plus how are you going to explain to our parents the accelerated development of our son."

"What are you talking about Justin?" She really didn't feel like doing this, but Justin was not going to let this go.

"Alex when two wizards make a baby it is different than when mortals make a baby. You see, you will only be pregnant about 5 months. That is why you could already see so much when you looked at those pictures, and when dad sees them he will figure it out. Then what are you going to say Alex, huh what then."

" Nothing I'll say the same thing I did before, Duh. It doesn't matter all that matters is that I am pregnant, and that the my son's father has moved on." She was tired of this game, she knew what Justin was trying to do, and this calm conversation was turning ugly real fast.

"Wrong again Alex,because the father does want something to with his child. He was pissed off now. How could she actually think he moved on. Juliet was just a way to get Alex to realize being honest was better than being apart. " Alex we will raise this baby together, and even more in the same household, and we will get married one day. You need to accept that because I love you. You know why we broke up and why I even started dating Juliet, so please find another excuse. You love me and I love. you " Justin lifted her chin ever so softly and looked in her beautiful brown eyes, and placed his other hand on the place where his child was growing, and whispered so gently "why won't you let us be happy, think about our child." We have less than 3 months to prepare for him, so let's do it together. Let's give him a home with two parents who love each other more than anything."

She wanted to agree so badly, but she wasn't ready for the world to know everything. " Fine we can get back together on one condition we tell everyone when I want too. My son deserves the best, and I will make sure he gets the best of everything,and I do love you, but I am not telling anyone anything about us until I am ready." Justin jumped off the bed and looking at Alex in disbelief, rubbing his hands through his hair. He was tired of lying and she knew that, and now she was going to use it against him to get what she wanted.

" How long Alex, when will you be ready to love me enough too not be ashamed of me. Huh when will you be ready to want me like I want you." He was tired of this game and it hurt him even more now that his child was involved.

" Justin stop being stupid. You know how much I love you, but I don't have a naïve outlook on the world. They will not be okay with this, and that will affect our son. So, I don't know when I'll be ready it might be tomorrow, next month or at his graduation, but when I am ready that is when we can tell them. If you want to this together we can make excuses to why your always around and I need a lot of support, so be that person until I decide we can tell everybody the truth.

"No deal, you have until the day he is born or I am telling them. If they can't accept it we will move on to somewhere else. We don't lose our powers for a few more years and we can create a life using those powers, but everyone will know." He was done playing games and it was time he showed Alex that she wasn't the only one who could make decisions. Justin looked at her one last time and said " Alex I love you and our son and we will get through this together." He gave her one last look and left the room that carried his stunned pregnant sister, who he loved with all his heart.


End file.
